On The Inside
by Aishou
Summary: A look at what's going on in Heero and Duo's minds as they prepare for a mission. Rated R for language. *Shounen Ai* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Regular Disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters, if I did I'd be relaxing somewhere nice and warm.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai content and Relena bashing. Also there is some foul language.  
  
/.../ Characters thoughts  
  
On The Inside  
Part One  
By Ivy  
  
  
It was a nice warm day outside with the sun shining down on Duo's back as he casually walked down the street. He headed towards his favorite café at the end of the block. /God, I wish I didn't always wear black./ Duo thought to himself as he ran his hand through his bangs trying unsuccessfully to brush them from his eyes. Duo pulled out a chair at one of the outside tables of the café and sat down. He leaned back in the chair and finally began to relax after the very stressful week. There had been no missions for the last week and Heero had been going stark raving mad. And Duo wasn't helping him very much. Nor was Heero helping him. Eventually Duo couldn't stop thinking about Heero and he had to get out of the house away from Heero and the others. A nice looking waitress came up behind him and set down a menu in front of him. Duo picked it up and looked at it, trying to decide what to have. He realized that he really wasn't hungry.  
  
"Would you like anything, sir?" The waitress asked as she looked up at Duo from behind her glasses. She had long blonde hair done up in two odangos on the side of her head. She smiled brightly at Duo.  
  
"Just a Pepsi...Serena," Duo said as he glanced at the nametag on her uniform. Serena nodded her head and walked away. She appeared moments later with a glass in her hand. As she was walking towards Duo she tripped on a wrinkle in the rug and the glass of soda ended up in Duo's lap.   
  
"Oh crap!" Serena exclaimed as she grabbed some napkins and handed them to Duo so that he might be able to clean up some of the mess. "Gomen ne," She said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Duo stood up and glanced at his now wet black jeans. "That's okay, this has happened before," Duo said with a laugh hoping to calm the poor girl's nerves. Which apparently worked because she smiled and gave a little giggle.  
  
"Would you like another glass?" Serena asked with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
"No thanks," Duo said as he reached into his pocket to find his wallet. He pulled out five bucks and handed it to the waitress. "Keep the change," He said as he walked out of the café hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone that he knew and explain his 'accident.'  
  
Unfortunately he spotted Relena Peacecraft turning the corner up ahead. Duo looked around for a possible escape route. When he couldn't find one he just hoped that Relena wouldn't see him. /Too late for that thought/  
  
"Hi Duo," Relena said not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. /Why hasn't Heero just gotten it over with and killed her?!/  
  
"Hello, Relena," Duo said giving her a cold stare, his hatred for Relena flashing in his violet eyes.  
  
"Have a little accident?" She asked as she glanced at his jeans and laughed at him.  
  
/God, how he hated Relena! All she ever did was follow Heero around like a sick puppy! And she was so snobbish to the rest of the pilots. He had no doubt in his mind that the rest of them hated her too! And her laugh made him want to puke!/  
  
"Yep!" Duo said as he flashed one of his cheeky grins and walked away. /She is so annoying/ Duo thought as he made his way towards the five pilot's temporary home.  
  
Duo opened the door and entered the house. He climbed the stairs to the room that he and Heero shared. Duo's side of the room looked as if a hurricane had torn through the bedroom. Duo walked across the room and produced a clean pair of jeans from one of the piles of clothes lying on the floor, spilling over to Heero's side of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero walked up to the doorway of his and Duo's room and leaned against the frame. He watched as Duo sorted through the piles of clothes lying on his side of the floor, erupting over to his side. Heero admired the way Duo's muscles flexed as he moved around the room. He liked they way his ass looked when he bent over to pick something up. Heero sighed and pushed the thoughts away before he did anything rash like run across the room and pull Duo tight against his chest. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Duo bent over and took off his jeans and pulled on a pair from the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How you can find anything in this mess is beyond me," Heero said. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, wearing his usual outfit of black spandex shorts and his hunter green tank top. He looked up at Duo and walked into the room. Heero lay down on his bed and stretched out. Before Duo could say anything to him, Heero was softly snoring. Duo stared at Heero with a startled look on his face and his mouth hanging open. /It's not like Heero to take naps/ He watched Heero's chest rise and fall with each breath. Duo got up and walked to the window and looked up at the brilliant blue sky. Duo sighed as he though about a certain someone with cobalt blue eyes. Duo wished that he could crawl into bed with Heero and be held by those muscular arms. Duo sighed and shook his head as if he could rid his head of the thoughts. /How can I think of my friend like that?/ Duo asked himself. /If Heero ever found out some of the daydreams I have had about him, Heero would probably shoot me/ Duo shuttered at the thought. /I wonder how many times he has promised to kill me/ Duo pondered on this as he watched Quatre and Trowa walk up the drive to the house. Duo turned from the window and walked out of the room, being careful not to trip over anything on the floor. He quietly made his way to the living room hoping to catch the other two Gundam pilots off guard and scare the shit out of them. When he got to the doorway, Duo stuck his head in and smiled at what he saw. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the couch together, kissing each other passionately.  
  
"Boo!" Duo shouted as he jumped into the living room.  
  
"Holy shit!" Quatre as he jumped out of Trowa's lap faster then a bolt of lightning, his face flushed and gasping for breath. "Duo!" He growled as he lunged for Duo's throat. But before he could get anywhere Trowa grabbed him around the waist and pulled Quatre against his chest.   
  
"Duo! Don't scare us like that!" Trowa yelled trying to stop himself from following Quatre's example.  
  
"You're just lucky it was me instead of Heero," Duo said as he smiled smugly at his companions. Quatre wiggled free of Trowa's grasp and ran out of the room, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Duo could hear Heero getting out of bed, followed by the clicking of the keyboard as he checked for new missions. /Heero is always on that damned computer! Why can't he ever pay that much attention to me?/ Duo wondered as he sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. He restlessly flipped through the channels, searching for something decent to watch. Duo watched as Trowa walked out of the living room. /Probably went to find Quatre so they could finish what they were doing./ Duo chuckled at this thought and his lips curled into a smirk. /When will I get the chance to kiss the one I love?/ Duo thought bitterly to himself. /Never. He doesn't love you back, so just stop dreaming that he does!/ Duo smacked himself in the head a few times. Duo was startled when he heard someone coming down the stairs, he was even more surprised to find that that someone was Heero.  
  
"Oi, Heero! What's up?" Duo asked plastering a smile on his face to hide his thoughts. "Any new missions?"  
  
"Yes, you and I will be heading out to the Lunar Base early tomorrow morning," Heero said, neither his face nor his voice showing any emotion.  
  
"Aa" Duo said as he watched Heero walk around the living room. He sighed and tried to stop the course his fantasies were taking. "I'm hungry." And with that Duo got up and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, leaving Heero watching his retreating figure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He walked over to Duo's bed. Duo was lying on his stomach with his head tossed to the side. His extremely long chestnut hair was loose of it's braid and was flowing freely around his head. Heero stood back for a moment and admired the look of happiness on Duo's face. In a moment of weakness he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Duo's forehead. Heero reached out and gently shook Duo's shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Duo."  
  
"Mmph," Came the muffled reply from in the pillow. Heero grabbed the pillow and slammed in down almost playfully over his head and held it there. Duo lay still for a few moments before thrashing around under the pillow. Heero let go and Duo came gasping for breath.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Duo shouted at Heero as he jumped up in bed and waved his arms around getting them tangled in his thick mane of hair.  
  
"Get dressed, we have to leave for our mission soon."  
  
"What mission?" Duo asked his arms falling to his sides and gave Heero a confused looked.  
  
"Just get dressed," Heero said as he picked up some clothes off the floor and threw them at Duo, wishing that Duo would just stay the way he was, standing on his bed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and his hair flowing around his heart-shaped face. Heero loved the way his black boxers looked against his pale skin. Duo caught the clothes and quickly pulled them on much to Heero's dismay. Duo walked over to his dresser and started to untangle his hair with his brush. Heero watched as Duo struggled with his hair.  
  
"Here, let me help," Heero said as he took the brush from Duo and began to gently brush his hair. Duo smiled contently as Heero brushed his hair, wishing that his hands were in other places besides buried in his mane of hair. When all the knots were out of his hair Heero separated it into three sections and began to braid Duo's hair for him. When he was finished he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Duo looking down at his braid wondering what had gotten into Heero. He went down to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. He was surprised (but didn't show it of course) to find Quatre running around the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oi Heero! I thought that you and Duo might like something good to eat before you leave for your mission," Quatre said as he cracked a few eggs and put them in the pan.  
  
"Hn," Heero sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands.   
  
Duo bounced into the kitchen with a bright smile and his braid waving happily behind him. Seeing that Heero had almost fallen back asleep at the table he walked over and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't go back to sleep now," He said giving Heero a bright smile and rubbed some sleep from his blue-violet eyes.  
  
Quatre walked over and placed two plates full of eggs, toast, and bacon on the table.  
  
"Arigato, Q-chan," Duo said as he began to stuff the food in his face. Heero marveled at how he could eat like that and still look so incredibly cute.  
  
"Your welcome Duo-kun," Quatre said as he walked out of the kitchen leaving the two boys alone. They ate in silence, except for the chomp-chomp of Duo's mouth as continually stuffed food in his mouth. Duo looked up at Heero, who was still staring at his plate of food.  
  
"Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked as he waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hn," Heero said as he picked up his fork and began to eat. Duo watched him eat. It looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His hair was a mess and it looked as if he had slept in his clothes.  
  
When Duo was finished eating he got up and began to clean up the dishes. Heero came up behind him and placed a few more pans in the sink for Duo to wash. When he was done he turned around and found Heero standing in front of him. Before Duo could react to this, Heero leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then he turned around.  
  
"Let's go," He said as he walked out the door. Duo was left standing at the sink with his mouth hanging open. After he came out of shock he ran to catch up with Heero. 


	2. Chapter 2

Regular disclaimers apply. I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't make money off this.  
  
Warning! I can't write action stories, so bare with me. *Shounen Ai and some swearing*  
  
/…/ Character's thoughts  
  
On The Inside  
Chapter Two  
By Ivy  
  
Duo trailed behind Heero as they made their way towards the forest where they had hid their Gundams.   
  
"What exactly are we doing at the Lunar Base?" Duo asked as he brought a hand up to his lips where Heero had kissed him just moments before.  
  
"We have to destroy the scientists before the design any more suits for Oz," Heero said as he turned around and glanced back at Duo. Duo was looking ahead to where Deathsythe Hell was hidden under a camouflage net. He ran ahead and began to take off the net so that he could see his partner in war. Heero almost wanted to laugh at the childish way Duo hopped around at the base of his Gundam. Heero walked over to where he had put Wing Zero and began to clear him off too.  
  
As soon as Deathsythe was cleaned off of all the leaves and such from the woods, Duo let out a whoop of joy and climbed inside. "Hey, Shimigami. Did you miss me pal?" Duo whispered as he put on his safety straps in the cockpit.  
  
As soon as both the pilots were ready to go, they flew off into the sky. Wing Zero had transformed into a jet and Deathsythe Hell held on. After they were through the atmosphere Deathsythe let go and Wing Zero went back to being his usual Gundam self. The Gundams then blasted off towards the moon.   
  
When they arrived at the Base they loaded their Gundams on to a shuttle that someone had conveniently let for them. Heero reached into his shorts and pulled out two guns. He tossed one to Duo, who caught it and his lips curled into a devilish grin.  
  
"Got the explosives, Heero?" Duo asked as he checked the gun to make sure it was loaded.  
  
"Yes." Heero said as he turned and began to walk down one of the hallways towards the prisons where the scientists were being kept. They quickly crept along the hallway, keeping their ears open for sounds of any one approaching. Heero stopped in front of a door and put his ear up against it, then motioned for Duo to hand him the explosives. Duo dug around in his pockets for a moment before pulling the explosives out. He handed the to Heero who set them up on the door. He sent the timer and the boys ran for cover. The bomb exploded with a little 'puff'. The door slide open revealing a large room draped in dark shadows. Duo stood guard at the door while Heero went inside to find the five men.  
  
Duo's head snapped up as he heard the distinct sound of someone running down the hallway. "Heero, they're coming!" He shouted as he brought up his gun ready to face the soldiers. "Feel the wrath of the God of Death!"   
  
Heero heard two gunshots from the hallway following Duo's warning. He suspected that Duo could handle them on his own for the moment. He walked over to the right of the room, where hi found the five scientists asleep on the floor. He brought up his gun and fired five times.  
  
Duo heard the five shots and knew that they had accomplished their mission. He turned his head for a moment expecting to see Heero emerge from the doorway. "Itai!" Duo shouted as he felt the butt of a gun slammed into the back of his head before the world went black.  
  
Heero stood back and admired his work for a moment. Heero turned to leave when he heard Duo shout and the struggling outside stop. He quickly made his way towards the door and into the hallway. He was just in time to see the retreating figures of four soldiers, two of which were supporting Duo's limp body. /The baka was captured!/ Heero quickly gathered his things and made his way towards the exit. /I should just leave him here/ Heero thought as he slipped out the door and towards the shuttle. An image of Duo's smiling face popped into Heero's head. And from that moment on he knew that he would never leave Duo.  
  
Heero climbed into the shuttle and began to look around for more explosives. After he located some he sat down to think up a plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo woke up lying on a cold cement floor. He groaned and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit earlier and found that he was bleeding. /Oh, this great. I'm stuck in cell with a gash in the back of my head and a splitting headache! Well, at least we completed the mission/ Duo thought as he leaned back against the wall and slipped back into the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sneaked back into the main part of the base and slowly made his way towards where the soldiers had thrown Duo. Heero hoped that they hadn't hurt the baka too much, not when he was so close to telling Duo how much he meant to him. Heero heard approaching footsteps and quickly ducked into a near by room.   
  
The footsteps stopped in front of the door for a moment before passing on. Heero let out the breath he was holding. /That was close, too close. I had better be more careful/ Heero thought as his grip tightened on the control he was holding in his hand. He quietly opened the door and entered the hallway.   
  
As soon as he found the cell that Duo was being held in he set up a bomb similar to the one they had used earlier. Heero stepped back from the door as the bomb went off. The door slid open to reveal Duo's limp body leaning against the wall. Heero walked over to him and lifted his limp body over his shoulder and exited the cell. As soon as he was half way down the hallway, Heero took out the control and pressed the red button. Several explosions could be heard on the other side of the base. Heero waited a few moments to give the soldiers time to go check out the explosions, them he began to run down the hallway towards the exit. As soon as he reached the shuttle he threw Duo into the passenger's seat and quickly climbed in. Heero flipped the control switch and as soon as the shuttle was ready he took off.  
  
Heero readied the shuttle to enter the atmosphere. The shuttle began to shake as it entered. Duo's limp body began to slide off the seat because Heero had forgotten to put on his safety straps. He reached out on hand to steady his body while the other held tightly to the controls.  
  
After Heero landed the shuttle in the woods by their safe house (Don't ask my how) he jumped out and began to unload their Gundams. Deathsythe Hell came out first. Heero got into the Gundam and set it up in a clearing, kneeling next to a huge rock. Heero got out and covered up the Gundam so that it blended in with the rock and trees.  
  
Heero walked back to the shuttle and took out his Gundam, Wing Zero. He placed it next to Deathsythe and proceeded to cover the Gundam much like Deathsythe. By the time Heero had finished hiding both Gundam the sky was dark and it was too late to find their way home. Heero looked up and noticed that there was someone standing beside the shuttle, leaning against it for support. Heero knew exactly whom it was with out even really looking at the figure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo woke up with the feeling that someone had used his head as a punching bag. He groaned and tried to stand up. The floor came up to meet him and he stumbled against the wall of the shuttle. When his head finally stopped spinning he opened his eyes. /Where the hell am I?/ He asked himself as he took in his surroundings. After a few moment he realized that the shuttle wasn't flying so he slowly made his way to the door and stepped outside. As the woods came in to focus, it hit him. He realized that Heero must have busted him out of the base. Duo leaned against the shuttle to support himself so that he wouldn't fall over. From the side of his eye, Duo noticed that Heero was walking through the woods towards him. He stood up straight.  
  
"Oi, Heero!" Duo waved at his partner, "Thanks for getting me out of there." The world around Duo began to spin and his stomach lurched. He held his head in his hands and felt himself falling over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero watched Duo fall over as if in slow motion. Before he had time to really think he was running towards him. He caught Duo just before he fell and gathered him up in his arms.  
  
"Thanks man. I guess they hit me in the head harder than I thought."  
  
"Hn," Heero said as he climbed into the back of the shuttle and set Duo down. Duo had fallen unconscious again.  
  
Heero went into the cockpit and returned with the first-aid kit. He carefully examined the back of Duo's head. There was a small gash, but by the looks of it Duo had lost a lot of blood. Which would explain why he couldn't stand up without feeling dizzy. Heero unbraided his hair and cleaned up the cut. When he was done he stood up and looked around the shuttle for some blankets. After he found some he spread them out in the back of the shuttle, making a place for him and Duo to sleep.  
  
He walked back over to Duo and picked him up. He set him down on the blankets. Heero sat and looked at Duo's childish face. He sighed and brushed Duo's bangs away from his eyes. He leaned over and brushed his lips and against Duo's. Then he laid down with his back to Duo. What he missed was the smile on Duo's face. 


End file.
